


禁区

by icefreearea



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefreearea/pseuds/icefreearea





	禁区

禁区-无尚荣曜 短篇完结  
@水星十二宫

上  
李垠尚醒了。实际上他也不知道自己醒了，大脑又沉又痛，身体却轻飘飘的。要不是他睁开了一点眼睛，习惯性地去活动一下手腕，他是不知道自己竟然醒了的——手腕太痛了，似乎还被什么东西硌了一下。李垠尚低头看了一眼，发现手腕被一个金属环牵着，是把手铐。  
他抬起脸，环视了一圈自己现在所处的环境。两只手跟矮几拷在一块，他稍微一动，就能感觉自己胳臂与肩膀牵连时的酸感。李垠尚坐在地上，房间不大，似乎是间小旅馆，床头的灯即使亮着也没什么用，整间屋子还是阴沉沉的。他对面是一张床，床单被灯光晒得白惨惨。  
一个男人出现在视野中，他似乎刚从卫生间走出来。李垠尚听到了冲马桶的声音，他看了对方一眼，这个男人穿着件很普通的袄子，很薄，裤子却灰扑扑的，可能是脏掉了。男人抬眼看着李垠尚，嘴巴动了动，最后别开视线。他们都没有跟对方说话，男人只是坐在床边，自顾自地拿着手机摆弄。

五分钟后，男人才说出一句：一会他就来了。  
李垠尚根本不记得自己有约会，他抿抿嘴，说：手机和钱包都在我右边衣兜里，你拿走，然后放了我，我不会跟任何人说。男人愣了下，然后像是听到笑话一样诡异地笑出声：得了，我知道你是警察。他摸出一根烟，懒懒散散地塞进自己嘴里。李垠尚问：‘他’是谁？  
你的老熟人。男人吸了口烟，他忽然蹲下身子，伸手去翻李垠尚的衣兜，手机没拿，钱包里的纸币全都一股脑地抽走。  
不拿白不拿。男人说：手机留给你……呀，药劲也太慢了，本来打算他来之前先拍上几张……门外似乎有声音，男人站起身，慢吞吞地去开门，谁知就被突然冲进的男人抓了个正着。金曜汉似乎正要开门，他头发乱乱的，似乎来的很急。男人被突如其来的金曜汉吓了一跳，瑟缩地站在原地，一动不敢动了。  
金曜汉与李垠尚对视一眼，后者心里明白了个大概。他动了动身体，却没办法脱身，钥匙应该在那个男人的身上，可李垠尚不确定金曜汉会不会把他放了。

你怎么带他来的？  
是金曜汉在发问，李垠尚一怔，慌忙将目光投过去。刚刚还一副事不关己模样的混混支吾一声，很老实地回复：我看到他在酒吧喝酒，然后醉了，我往他杯子里掺了点药，就这么……话音未落，金曜汉便直直一脚踹过去，怒道：你是白痴吗？不是说了金宇硕的事跟警方没关系，你抓他来有什么用？你抓他来就能找到金宇硕了？男人踉跄一下，声音也拔高了，哆哆嗦嗦地：不是我，是我听大当家……  
蠢货！金曜汉说，他面无表情时人就显得很冰冷，嫌恶看了一眼后，上前去掏男人的衣服。李垠尚听到金属碰撞的声音，虽然很微弱，但他觉得应该是金曜汉拿到了钥匙。

掺了什么药？金曜汉问。  
只是两粒强效安眠……他喝多了，很快就睡着了。男人说。  
还有没有别的？  
没有了……男人的瞳孔晃了晃，金曜汉凑近，问：真的？  
真的。男人说。金曜汉看了一眼李垠尚，皱着眉头打发了男人：赶紧滚出去。男人愣了一下，立刻屁滚尿流地跑走，李垠尚听见他撞上门的声音。

金曜汉回头看了一眼大门，又转过身看看面前的李垠尚。他走过来，手里攥着开锁的钥匙。李垠尚还是没什么力气，且身体热烘烘的，按理说安眠药不会出现这种效果，他多少感觉出一点不对，那个男人撒了谎，给自己下的药绝对不是只有安眠药这么简单。  
放开我。李垠尚说：曜汉哥。他用了敬语，金曜汉明显一怔，他们曾短暂地交锋过，那时互相叫对方敬语，李垠尚是喊他“金先生”，而不是略显亲昵的“曜汉哥”。但他不确定这药能带来什么后果，至少李垠尚现在状况不太妙，他只想让金曜汉赶紧放了他走。  
你还好吗？对方蹲下身，伸手探探李垠尚的额头。李垠尚闷哼了一声，身体向后挪了挪。金曜汉拿出钥匙，帮李垠尚解开了束缚，他只是垂着眼，似乎对出现这样的情况非常抱歉：对不起，他是新来的，不怎么懂事，以为这样做就能让上面的多看他两眼，这才把你……李垠尚稍微放了心，他伸出手揉揉手腕，但刚一动，两条腿似乎就软得不像话。他感到内衣黏糊糊地，下体似乎因为药效的缘故而产生不寻常的反应，刚刚感觉还没这么强烈，这下松泛了身子，可以说是咬牙切齿地跟金曜汉对话：……我没事，谢谢你。

下次……他挣扎着站起来：……请你吃饭。  
金曜汉笑了笑：算了，不至于。

李垠尚点点头，他扶着矮几站着，但两条腿没力气，不一会儿就又坐回矮几旁的小沙发上。这样肯定不能出门了，他只能等着金曜汉离开之后自己解决。金曜汉瞄了他一眼，揶揄道：不走吗？李垠尚做出要休息的样子：你先走。  
这么戒备。金曜汉道，他努了努嘴，点点头说：那好吧，你真的没事？  
没事。李垠尚很不理解金曜汉过分多余的关切，这样的问话对于二人的关系来说实在没有必要。但嘴上的话刚刚说出，身体就更难耐一分，李垠尚盯着床，脑子里全是一些乱七八糟的肮脏事。他当然不敢表述，表情却出现很细微的变化，也许是被金曜汉发现，后者怔住，担心道：李垠尚？说着便去抓李垠尚胳膊。李垠尚身体异常敏感，光是手指的触碰就让他猛然战栗，差点失了魂魄，愣住三秒后才呆呆看他：金……金先生……

金曜汉察觉不对，他捏住李垠尚手腕，道：你被下了别的药？李垠尚听不太进去金曜汉的话，反应了一会儿道：嗯。  
金曜汉大惊，往门外看了一眼。房间的门还敞着，金曜汉上前把门关闭，然后拿起宾馆床头柜上的水给李垠尚喝。李垠尚根本不想喝水，他闭着眼睛，尽力让自己看上去冷静：你走吧，我一会就会好的。金曜汉愣住，道：药效很强，你自己一个人的话可能会受不住。李垠尚听到这话，眼睛才睁开，声音很小但是很嘲讽：那怎么办，你来帮我吗……金曜汉有些脸热，他想了一会儿，决定还是先走：用不用我叫人来？  
不用。李垠尚说：我不需要。  
我看你需要的很。金曜汉说：你们警察也太端着了，上床又不是什么丢人的事，我要是你，现在估计裤子拉链已经拉下来了——忍得很辛苦吧？没什么大不了的。金曜汉的眼睛瞄了一眼李垠尚的裆部，道：那我走了，不打扰你。李垠尚的脸好红，不知道是因为药效还是因为听了金曜汉这段话。他的确有些忍不住了，要不是金曜汉在这儿，他估计早就褪掉裤子开始自慰，但有金曜汉在，他就不能这么做。

我就……我就不送了。李垠尚深吸一口气，道：您自便吧。金曜汉转身离开，又跟李垠上说有副作用的话可以随时电话联系他。催情药能有什么副作用，李垠尚总觉得金曜汉是在嘲笑他。他听到门关上的声音，随后吐出一口气，慢慢褪下自己的裤子。下体已经抬得很高，李垠尚有些吃惊，他不是很喜欢直面自己在这方面的欲望，可是手向下体探去时似乎不只有前面在分泌液体，李垠尚不知道这是怎么了，他闭上眼，还是有些心慌。但刚动作两下，李垠尚就舒服地叹气，嘴里也发出很黏糊地声音来，也许药效真的像金曜汉说的那样，李垠尚难得不顾羞耻的，听着自己因为舒爽而发出的喘息与叫声。当然这一切都在门声响后戛然而止，李垠尚怔在原地，看着走进来的金曜汉。

……我是来拿手机的。金曜汉说，他拿起对面桌上的手机，朝李垠尚晃了晃：继续，不用管我。李垠尚脸都黑了，沉声道：出去。  
呀李垠尚！金曜汉忽然说：干嘛对我敌意这么大，我可以帮你。他说罢站在原地等了一会儿，见李垠尚没有反驳，便走上前道：

……我来帮你。

下  
金曜汉是故意将手机落在房间的。

他知道李垠尚临近崩溃，但自己在这儿似乎死都不会示弱。这个小警察虽然话不多，每次出任务时也一副认真听话的乖样子，实际却倔的很，轻易不会认输。他们的确不太熟，但又非常熟，作为他人眼中身份的对立面，金曜汉与李垠尚打过很多次交道，像是候选、上位、控制之类的字眼，谈话内容也只是局限于那些内容，他并不真正了解李垠尚，就像李垠尚也不曾真正了解他一样。但曾几何时金曜汉也是对这个警察产生过几丝常理上应该出现的邪念，金曜汉有自信，李垠尚肯定也这样肖想过自己——不过是觉得对方长得好看，意淫些喝过酒后可以做的其他事。但今日明显跳出了预想之外，金曜汉似乎真的被角落里瑟瑟发抖的李垠尚可怜到，顺便照顾一下也不是什么难事，毕竟是李垠尚先被自己人下了套。

于是他走上前，居高临下地俯视着李垠尚的状态。总之是不太好，过长的刘海遮住眉眼，只剩下嘴巴一张一合地保持呼吸平稳。男人不涂唇彩，大抵是体内的药效把他整个人都染成一种与肉欲关联起来的红色，不禁脸红的明显，就连嘴唇也变得艳丽起来。李垠尚明明是个身高体格在同性之中非常优越的男人，现在也只是呆呆地盯着仰头盯着金曜汉，脸颊上的肉看上去也很软，人像是被水浸泡过一样温顺。他任由金曜汉抱住他，还没完全褪掉的裤子堆在脚边，差点被绊倒摔在对面的床上。

躺着。  
金曜汉说。他把李垠尚挂在腿间的内裤甩出去，手抚向他的下体。比他想象中还要湿，看来被下药的剂量真的不算小。金曜汉在心中暗骂刚刚那个杂碎，也只能结束之后再考虑如何处置他。他摸着李垠尚的阴茎，上下撸动起来，李垠尚想拱起身体，先是微弱叫了两声，然后便一声不吭了。

刚刚声音不是挺大的？金曜汉说：不够舒服吗？  
舒服……李垠尚说，又很执拗地：我……我不叫。金曜汉无奈凑过去，打算去脱他的衣服。李垠尚虽然没拒绝，嘴里却是：不是只……他眼睛看了看下面，道：怎么还要脱？

只解决这里……金曜汉说得义正言辞：是不够的。  
他的头发挡住一只眼睛，露出一点牙齿使他看上去很温和，哄到：别害怕，听话就可以了。他把李垠尚的衣服撩上去，T恤是纯棉的，布料比较厚，李垠尚理所当然地张开嘴，想要把衣服咬住，金曜汉拽了拽布料，让李垠尚松口：哪里学的。  
李垠尚脸红红的，然后轻轻摇头。衣服上的一小片湿迹总是蹭到他的下巴，他仰起头，裸露出来的前胸和腰被人上了手，金曜汉捏了捏他的肚子，问：警察居然没肌肉啊？肚子这么软。李垠尚现在敏感的很，别人一碰就抖个不停，嘴上也不反驳，就嗯嗯两声：没有。  
没有也好。金曜汉又揉了一把，舌头舔舔李垠尚的鼻尖。李垠尚似乎怔住了，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，长睫毛翕动着，视线逐渐转移到金曜汉的脸上。金曜汉不知道他怎么就会变得懵懵懂懂，明明刚刚自己不在时还叫的很放浪，现在倒像个初知性事的新生儿，他心底暗叫不妙，却在对视时短暂的停顿后凑上去吻住了李垠尚的嘴。李垠尚很顺从地把嘴张开，舌头也跟着舔舔金曜汉的下唇。他在模仿金曜汉的行为，手也跟着摸上去，顺着金曜汉的腰摸到前胸。 也许是药效，也许是他聪明，总之李垠尚比金曜汉想象中更会取悦人，他的手指很细，正抱着金曜汉的背慢慢地、柔软地抓揉，嘴里还时不时漏出一点声音来。金曜汉的衣服也被脱掉了，他松开继续抚慰李垠尚阴茎的手，低头去解自己的裤子：好像不用扩张了。

李垠尚现在的状态离不了人，他看金曜汉坐起身来，自己也跟着坐起来贴上去。手跟着去拽金曜汉的裤子，金曜汉滞住，稍稍有些目瞪口呆：李垠尚？  
嗯……李垠尚拉开他的内裤边：……我都会的。  
金曜汉笑出声来，一双圆圆眼睛去盯李垠尚的脸：你会什么，嗯？  
李垠尚呼出一口气，执拗地对上眼睛：……很多。  
他闭了闭眼，然后缓缓低下头，用嘴唇去蹭金曜汉的内裤。后者本来就硬了，内裤把他性器的形状勾勒得很鲜明，李垠尚红着眼睛，伸出手指将金曜汉的内裤脱下来，然后张开嘴，先伸出来的居然是舌头。金曜汉没动，但在被潮湿温热的口腔包裹的一瞬间，他还是有些情动，伸出手按住了李垠尚的头部。李垠尚怕牙齿磕到茎身，差点被呛住，喉咙处有异物的滋味儿太不好受，李垠尚眼睛里快掉出眼泪来，却还是坚持地，耐心地给金曜汉口交。金曜汉没想到他真的会，一股无名火儿就冒出来，手死死地按住李垠尚的后脑勺，用力地摇摆腰部，挺动了几下。李垠尚这下真的被呛住，抬眼的时候眼睛里满是水汽，嘴里还发出呜呜声音。  
金曜汉的气不打一处来，他松开李垠尚，有些粗暴地将他推倒，李垠尚怕他不让自己碰，坚持要坐起来抱住他。他像是被情欲点燃了，身体呈现出不正常的粉色，又伸出手指去勾勾金曜汉的胳臂，软声叫他：曜汉哥……金曜汉也不知道自己不过是想打个炮怎么会打得这么生气，他压住李垠尚的手腕，手摸向李垠尚的后面，用力地插进一根手指。李垠尚抖了一下，嘴里哼唧的声音又变大了，似乎也恨恨地：……金曜汉！金曜汉乘胜追击，马上又插入了第二根手指，凶狠地在李垠尚的体内搅动几下：

不是会吗？他问：这个程度也可以吧？  
李垠尚似乎想骂他，张嘴却只是黏糊的单音节。他眼睛还红着，又在金曜汉插入第三根手指时忽然张大嘴巴，大口大口地喘气。像是提不上气，脸也皱起来，生气地念着：曜汉！曜汉哥……你……  
他要哭了，语气就变得低声下气：……你……你快进来……金曜汉一怔，不知道他是不是跟别人上床时也是这么热情邀请的，手上动作愈发用力，只是手指就搅得李垠尚嘴里不断说出一些令人脸红的骚话荤话，表情也放浪，明明平时总是摆出一股清纯架势，原来当真是经验丰富极了！

金曜汉一把掀过旁边酒店的被子，对着李垠尚的上半身盖上去。李垠尚挣扎了几下，却挣脱不开被子，整个人都捂在里面，只有两条腿赤条条地露在外面。这下视觉也受到冲击，场景太色情了。金曜汉把手指拔出来，握着自己的阴茎狠狠插进去，他使劲地撞了几下，听到李垠尚声音拔高又弱下，每顶进去一次被子都要抖，看来是爽得说不出话来了。但那潮湿甬道的内壁又湿又热，金曜汉每每操进去也要感叹一声，怎么会这么舒服，怎么会这么舒服？他实际也眩晕的厉害，明明没必要这样用心，做爱难道不就是成年人之间用来打发无聊时间的游戏，他为什么会生气李垠尚过于热情的反应呢？虽然……虽然是被下了药。

呜呜……呜呜呜……被子里面传出哭腔。

他好像有一瞬间的清醒，但马上就被剧烈快感掩盖。高潮伴随他更加激烈的撞击来临，他握着李垠尚的腰，听到被子里愈发小下去的动静，总怕他会晕过去。精液射进去了，金曜汉这才发现自己愤怒之余忘记带套，李垠尚的腿发着抖，大腿根周围都是白色浑浊的液体，像是身体被灌满了，余出部分多余的精液。金曜汉有些愣，他不知道自己现在是否醒了过来，急忙上前掀开那沉重被子——李垠尚头发汗湿，脸上不知是眼泪还是口水，他捂着脸，手腕上被手铐刮过的红痕触目惊心，整个人像是被从水里捞出来，好痛苦，好可怜。

……垠尚？

金曜汉瞬间揪心。他也不知自己刚刚是怎么了，他伸出手去，缓慢地摸了摸李垠尚的头发，然后去擦李垠尚脸上的眼泪：垠……垠尚……他后悔极了，凑过去亲李垠尚的脸：哭，哭了吗？  
稍显粗暴的性爱让李垠尚筋疲力尽，他的睫毛湿答答的，挂着几滴浑浊的眼泪。曜汉哥。他喊，不像是示弱，声音很柔和：曜汉哥。

他一遍又一遍地喊着金曜汉的名字，不是冷冰冰有距离感的“金先生“，而是有温度的”曜汉哥“，金曜汉觉得自己心脏被什么牵动了一下，情绪变得饱满，擦拭眼泪的动作更温柔了些。阴沉的室外似乎开始转晴，未完全掩盖好的窗帘内投进几缕阳光来，他们在这一瞬间做了几分钟的情侣，怪就怪那眼泪太煽情了，好像真的有两个人曾在一间封闭的廉价旅馆的床上爱到死去活来似的。

Fin


End file.
